1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electronic device and more particularly to a smart mobile communication device.
2. Related Art
As information technology advances, the manufacturing techniques for electronic products have improved. Electronic products tend to have more excellent performance except for lightness and compactness.
Take smart phone as illustration, users can receive and send emails, view stock trends, make schedules for important meetings, and knowing the latest information by a smart phone. Furthermore, users can use a smart phone with global positioning system (GPS) function for navigation. In addition, users can use mapping software and satellite navigation system in a smart phone connecting a network to plan travel routes and view comments on sightseeing spots. Generally, touch screen is widely used for a smart phone, and users can input commands by touching the screen in order to perform multimedia interactions, such as playing games and browsing web pages.
However, when needing to operate a smart phone, a user uses one hand to hold the smart phone, and uses a finger of the other hand to touch the screen of the smart phone. In other words, only the fingers of one hand are used for operating the phone, which causes the convenience for playing certain games or browsing web pages.